


Colonel Matchstick

by mustangsgloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Havolina Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc's first interaction with Rebecca Catalina isn't anything special...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonel Matchstick

"Man Fuery," Havoc laughs as he grabs another fry, "you'll never get a girl like that!"  The younger man's face reddens.  Breda interjects.

 

"Like you're one to talk Havoc, you haven't had a steady girlfriend in over a year," the heavyset man teases.  Havoc turns to his friend with a glare.

 

"It's not my fault Colonel Matchstick is inexplicably charming and makes me look like a idiot yet no woman realizes that he's the actual loser," Havoc retorts.  The man in question looked up from his drink and sends an exasperated look at his subordinate.

 

"I have to disagree Havoc, you're giving me too much credit," Roy says,  stirring his drink idly, "you make yourself look like an idiot without my help."

 

Opening his mouth to shoot back a  snarky response, Havoc is cut off by Falman bidding good evening to Lieutenant Hawkeye.

 

"Hello Falman," Riza replies.  "Boys."

 

"Hey Hawkeye, can you remind the boss that he's a loser?"  Havoc asks, gesturing towards the Colonel with his thumb.

 

Rolling her eyes, Riza responds, "as much as I'd like to Havoc, he doesn't need my reminding."  Havoc smirks at Roy as the dark haired man sends a pout in Riza's direction.  How the man gets women when he acts like such a child is beyond Havoc.

 

"Besides, I mentioned I would be bringing my friend Rebecca," Riza continues.

 

"Best friend," a new woman's voice says.  Havoc turns to see a beautiful, no _gorgeous_ woman coming up behind Hawkeye holding two drinks.  He watches as shook her head with a small smile on her face as she accepts the proffered drink.

 

"Best friend," she amends, "Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina."

 

"You brought the harpy?" Roy cuts in.  Hawkeye turns to him, most likely about to reprimand him, but the dark haired woman, Rebecca, beats her to it.

 

"You didn't mention that Colonel Matchstick was here," she retorts with a glare at Roy.  Havoc feels his heart stutter as he let out a laugh.  She had called him _Colonel Matchstick_.

 

"Ah so you forgot he was my commanding officer?" Hawkeye says good-naturedly as she slides into the booth next to the man in question.  Rebecca snorts as she walks to sit opposite of her friend, which puts her next to Havoc.

 

"Of course," she replies, settling into her seat, "it's beyond me how someone so useless could be a Colonel in the military."  Roy lets out a sarcastic laugh as the rest of the table roars with amusement.  Stealing a glance to his right, Havoc sees that Rebecca had a big smile on her face.

 

"Anyways Riza," she cuts in, "introduce me to the rest of your ragtag team here."

 

"Well next to Colonel Mustang is Master Sergeant Kain Fuery," Riza says.  The young man offers a smile and a small wave.  Rebecca returns the gesture.

 

"Warrant Officer Vato Falman," Riza continues.

 

"Pleasure to meet you," Falman says, shaking Rebecca's hand.

 

"Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda," the red-haired man nods in Rebecca's direction.

 

"And Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc," Havoc turns to the woman next to him and gives her a wink and a sly grin.  She just snorts in response.  _Stupid stupid!_ he scolds himself, _now she thinks you're an ass!_

* * *

 

Despite the rough start, the remainder of the night goes rather smoothly.  No one gets overly drunk, and the conversation is light and easy.  At one point Fuery asked Hawkeye how she and Rebecca had met, so the conversation turned to that subject as opposed to discussing the boring work day grind.

 

The two had met in the Academy, Riza revealed, and had ended up being roommates, and unlikely friends.  The stories only progressed from there as Rebecca took over.

 

"Oh man I totally forgot but there was this one time, maybe a month in, I came back to the dorm room after going out for a few drinks with some of idiotic classmates," Rebecca babbles, "and I swing open the door right, and lo and behold there is Riza Hawkeye in nothing but a towel -"

 

She's abruptly cut off by a horrified cry of "Rebecca!" from the other side of the table.  Havoc can't contain his laughter and neither can Breda, even Fuery and Falman join in.  Roy looks simultaneously disappointed, horrified, and amused as he chuckles too.

 

"And she turns to me," Rebecca continues, grinning at her horrified friend, "and with the best poker face I've ever seen says to me 'don't get too excited,' and I just knew that this was a woman who I wanted to keep around."

 

"Rebecca for the love of god stop," comes a muffled plea from Riza, who had in a rare display of embarrassment had buried her face in her hands.

 

"Yeah Rebecca," Havoc cuts in between laughs, "we don't want the Colonel to be even more useless."

 

The table explodes and Rebecca turns to him with a brilliant smile.  Havoc's heart flutters.

* * *

The group continues to chat well into the evening before Hawkeye, ever the caretaker, glances at her watch and tells the team that it's almost midnight.  The men get up from the table and bid each other farewell, Falman and Fuery going almost immediately to hail a cab to return to the military dorms.

 

Havoc walks outside and is met with Rebecca's bright laughter.  Turning, he sees her talking to Roy Mustang as Breda and Hawkeye converse nearby.  His heart plummets.  Once again his superior officer had beaten him to the girl.

 

Fighting down his sudden and surprisingly vehement jealousy, Havoc goes over to where Breda stands .  His emotions must be pretty evident on his face, because Hawkeye shoots him a look.  Ignoring it, he taps Breda's shoulder.  The man turns to him.

 

"Ready to go?"  Havoc nods.  Breda begins walking to hail a cab as Havoc turns to Riza once again.

 

"Was nice seeing you out of the office Hawkeye," he says with a teasing smile, his friend just rolls her eyes.  "Have a nice evening, and tell your friend it was a pleasure to meet her."  Offering her a small salute, Havoc turns and walks towards his friend.

 

He's about halfway there when a familiar voice shouts his name.  Turning, he sees Rebecca walking towards him.

 

"Catalina," despite himself his heart speeds up.

 

"Please," she interrupts as she reaches where he stands, "Rebecca."

 

"Rebecca then," he amends.  A beat of silence.

 

"It was nice meeting you," she says.  He nods.  And then his mouth continues ahead of his brain.

 

"Are you seeing anyone?" he blurts out.  After he realizes what he's just said, Havoc can feel the tips of his ears heating up.

 

"Excuse me?" Rebecca says, seemingly just as startled by his question.

 

"Are you and him…" he trails off as he nods back towards Roy, who stands next to Hawkeye, immersed in quiet conversation with the shorter woman.

 

"Mustang?" Rebecca asks, eyes widening.

 

Havoc nods, preparing himself for her confirming answer.

 

But he is met with abrupt and lively laughter.  Tearing his gaze up from the ground he is met with Rebecca's bright gaze on him.

 

"No way," she says.  "Not him, not ever…I would never."

 

"Alright."

 

More silence.

 

"No one else either," she continues, "and you?"

 

"Me?" Havoc asks.

 

She nods.

 

"Oh, n-no, nobody," he manages, cursing the way his body doesn't want to cooperate.

 

"Alright."

 

More silence.

 

"Catalina let my subordinate go home!" Roy shouts.  Havoc looks in time to see Hawkeye send her superior a glare, which is met by a smirk.

 

"Sure thing asshole," Rebecca yells over her shoulder before turning back to Havoc.  She continues, "sadly seeing as he does rank above me, I guess I should go home, but give me a call if you want to talk smack about Colonel Matchstick," she digs through her purse for a pen and piece of paper and scribbles on it before handing it to him.

 

Grinning, he looks down at her, "I call him that too."  She returns the grin and touches his arm as she takes a step back.

 

"See you around Hotshot," she says.  He winks at her and she laughs.  Havoc's stomach does a flip.

 

This might just work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly when I remembered today was Havolina Day, I hope you like it!


End file.
